Long Road Home
by freakibunni
Summary: This is really actually an Oc I just didn't have anywhere to put it. May warn you the content to yaoi Its starts off how Yoichi's mother abandon him and his brother and once he was out the ophange he worked to get him back. but will yukio come back


I'm Yoichi and when I was seven I had always been older than my brother Yukio by three years we had a mother named Kaugra, who by the way I don't consider as my mother anymore. I had told Kaugra when my brother Yukio and I had been hungry. But everytime I had done so, she'd ignore me and start staring off as if I wasn't even there asking for food, I mean she may had been psychotic but that was just plain ignorance watching your children starve to death. Our mother Kaugra had always been not completely there. Once her husband and our father, had been murdered and she was never told by who or even how. She had plummeted and her insanity had become worse, since the only person who was able to keep, her sane was our father, Haru.

Kaugra finally snapped out of it once, but only once. Since Yukio was crying from hunger pains and I constantly pulled on her sleeve getting her attention. Kaugra had decided she had enough of Yukio's crying and the annoying tugging. She snatched the two of us up as she drove to the store. Not saying one word, to either of us. I had held Yukio's hand the whole time, trying to comfort him and not knowing what our _mother_ would do next. Or even if she'd buy groceries for us. Once we had all arrived at the grocery store Kaugra didn't hesitate getting out the car. But she also didn't hesitate to check if her children were still by her side. Yukio and I were far behind her, the only reason we were capable of catching up to her was that, She had to stop and wait for a car to pass. We had walked through the store following her. She didn't have a cart, planning to not get a lot of food. Even though she just got paid.

She got some lunchmeat, bread, milk, and cereal. Once she had gotten to the cashier she bought the things, by the time we had made it outside it was pouring down. I remember her clearly stating that she'd go pick the car up and drive by the front of the store so that we'd be able to just hop in the car without getting wet. Even then, I had known she was lying. Yukio and I had sat there in the cold rainy damp weather as I held him close. People never stopped to ask us if we needed help, since the world was and always will be a cruel place. My brother still whined and yelped from being hungry as I let him help himself to eat the groceries our so called mother left behind for us. I would've eaten but I was to sick to my stomach, that our own mother had never even come back for us.

It was getting late at the store my brother had fallen asleep in my lap, I was too scared to fall asleep, not knowing what would happen if I did. Most kids my age would be sitting there the whole time hoping for their parent to come back or even ask for help, but knowing how Kaugra had been lately I knew she wouldn't come back for us. I could smell the lunch meat under all the humidity from the heavy down pour. I was about to head to sleep but I had felt a hand touch my shoulder that made me alert. "I've seen you two out here since early today…where's the woman you had came in with earlier today?" An elderly woman said in an almost tired tone. "Not here." I had said with a simple reply as I held my brother even closer not trusting anyone now.

"Well I notified the police, telling them you'd been here since early this afternoon…they'll be here soon." The woman then said as she walked off into the parking lot streetlight then into the darkness of the night. I had already known what the cops would do to me and my brother Yukio; I looked down at him as I cried softly. Remembering what my friend told me happened to some people she knew, they weren't being taken care of so they were taken to an orphanage. In addition, put in separate homes. That was the last thing I thought of before the police arrived picking up Yukio and me. They had sat us in a jail cell for the night while the next day they shipped us to an orphanage not letting us go back to our mother since she had abandoned us. Yukio and me had only stayed together in the orphanage for two weeks until someone picked Yukio up first. I had crashed realizing that was the only person I had left, and now he was gone and I never knew when I'd see my brother again.

I was the one the orphanage had trouble getting rid of. I was there practically my whole life my level of trust for people in general had completely diminished. I acted out purposely so that I wouldn't have to be stuck with some low life family.

They let all orphans go once they're eighteen. I had left and made it out into the world, the first person I thought of once I left that place was my brother. But never once did I think about our mother Kaugra. The one who couldn't suck it up and take care of her children. Now I have no clue where she is or my brother, well all I knew was that he was still living with his assigned family. Yukio was now fifteen. I had already had a job while I lived in the orphanage, I was working at a restaurant that wasn't to far from the orphanage so I moved into an nearby apartment that I paid for with the money I saved up since I've been working at age sixteen. My plans were to get into college and get my brother Yukio from his 'family', once I was financially stable.

However, things never seemed to go as planned with me I wasn't able to afford college with my salary of a waiter. One day on the job a guy randomly slipped his card to me before he paid his tip then left later that night I went back to my one bedroom apartment. As I examined the card that said the place where he ran his business and that his business was a brothel. At first I threw the card down disgusted that the man would even have the dignity to hand me such a thing. Then later on in the night as I try to rest in my bed, reality sunk in. As I realized waiting tables would take forever to help me pay off my college intuition. So then weeks went by as I thought of the idea and finally gave in.

Once I arrived at the place people were packed at the front door. I looked up at the sign, which flashed the word. Datsuijou I had went straight to the security guard as I showed him the card; once the guard had let me pass, my life had changed forever. I felt as if I was covered in beads of sweat. Once I was inside, I saw a hallway that had a sign above it that said boss then three other halls that said rooms one through ten then eleven through fifteen and sixteen through twenty. I went down the hall labeled boss as I knocked on the door once I appeared in front of it. A deep voice had told me to come in I took a deep breath and opened the door. There sitting across the room behind a desk was the man from a few weeks ago with course dark hair and chain piercings in the top of his ears and a evil grin. "So you're the new employee." The man had said in dark grimace tone.

That made my body shiver with fear but wasn't visible to the eye since the room had an allure darkness to it. I didn't want to be rude and stand there so I quickly replied. "Um…Yeah" I said still frozen with fear not believing I had actually come here. But I was determined to live in a better place by the time my brother and me had been reunited. And have college completed. The man stood up walking towards me as if to get a better look. Once he stood up I had been intimidated by his height. He came up to me and ruffled my hair lightly. "You'll be perfect…dark hair, piercing blue eyes, pale skin…they'll love you, you can start today." He said as he stopped walking around me and stuck his hands in his pockets, leaning against his desk. I swallowed deeply not really wanting to start at all but I needed the fast paying money. "Sure…." The man had smiled the same evil smile except it seemed like it had more purpose this time. "Good…I'm Hiro by the way." He held his hand out like this was normal procedure to assign someone a job like this. "Nice to meet you, Hiro I'm Yoichi."

I said as I quickly shook his hand with a blank expression. "I'm glad you're working with us now, There will be someone waiting for you outside my door once you leave, they'll escort you to you're post you'll have every weekday at seven pm." Hiro had said as he was walking back to his desk. I had made my way back to the door, as I was stopped by his voice once more. "And remember, do your best first impressions are everything." Hiro said as he was positioning himself to his desk. I nodded leaving the room. I headed off to the next hallway labeled one through ten. The person escorting me was a woman who had dyed her hair purple and blonde. She led me to the door numbered nine.

She held the doorknob. "Don't worry this hallway is for beginners you'll be moved to a different hallway once you're here for about a week or two." I had no Idea what she meant by beginners. But I'm sure I didn't want to ever go to the other hallways. She finally opened the door but I looked at her before stepping in, she gave me a reassuring expression that said I'd be fine. I walked in only to see a male already in the room. He looked as if he was twenty-one perhaps. He had on rimless glasses with a stubble beard his hair was black and his eyes dark green. He had patted the bed gesturing for me to come over.

I slowly went over and sat next to him. He started taking off his black t-shirt as I started taking off

my black and white striped jacket, and dark gray shirt. He sat his glasses beside him on the bed as he slowly got off the bed making his way to the floor on his knees. He had then looked down at my pants then at me. I fully understood what he wanted me to do. I unzipped and unbuttoned my pants, he must've thought my pace was too slow because he took matters in his own hands. Pulling my pants to my knees showing my bare skin. I started lifting up uncomfortable with the situation. But the man insisted on me laying back as he rubbed his hand on my stomach laying me back. I folded my arms behind my head resting it on them. I had given up on letting my emotions get in the way of making the money I came here for.

The man who was going to pay me had taken my member that hadn't become erect at the moment, until he had inserted it into his mouth. In reaction I sucked the air through my teeth as he continued to suck on it. I propped myself upon my elbows as I looked down at him his dark green eye peering up at me, looking at my blank expression as he went closer to the base. And began to suck even more. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back as my breathing became more intense and heavier. I could feel my face heating up as it turned red, signifying that I was on the verge of releasing. Absentmindedly I reached my hand down to where he was as I lightly gripped his chin length black hair, slowly directing him in a fast paced upward downward motion. I started breathing heavy as I did earlier, I could feel my face getting red again. As I bit my lower lip and finally released into the other mouth as I slowly let my grip of his hair. As he swallowed not letting anything touch the ground or bed.

He got off his knees wiping his mouth. " Hmph….you must be new." The man stated as he placed the money on the bed beside me as he picked up his glasses. I didn't understand, and never will know how he knew that I just starting working there. But I responded anyways. " Im….yeah im new." I said quickly pulling my pants back up. And putting my shirt and jacket back on. "I can tell…" He stated with a smirk as he put his shirt on over his tan body. He made his way to the door leaving me behind as I was zipping and buttoning my pants. "See you sometime next week….or whenever you move to the other halls." The dark haired man said leaving the room. I didn't understand why someone would pay to do services to you. I picked up the money realizing that's the amount of money I'd make from waiting table in a week. I was glad I made the decision but not about what happened.

The girl came in after the man left. "How was it?" She said with a smile. I didn't see what there was to be smiling about, so I replied with a frown. "Fine…" I said as I stuffed the money in my jacket pocket, and stood up walking towards the door. She watched me pass by her. "See this is what I meant by beginners." She said as she placed a hand on my head that was hanging low on shame. "Hey my name is Kikoyu." She said with a friendly smile. I slowly removed her hand from my head, not really being in a friendly mood. "Nice to meet you Kikoyu" I said with a smile that was quick to turn into a frown then

I walked away. "Well see you here tomorrow night!" She said as I walked away throwing one hand in the air waving bye lazily. I had walked home that night feeling worse than ever but glad at the same time knowing that once I saw my brother again I'd be more financially set. And since I was now eighteen I'd be able to take custody of my brother if the family owning him would allow it.

I went to work earlier the next day, as a waiter. I didn't want to get up the morning. Hoping the next job I had to go to was a dream. Today was mothers day It made me think of the mother I never had an and I had been running back and forth for toddlers and elderly woman, which made shift seem longer. Once the shift was over with I drove my bike to the next job that I didn't want to go to but the only thing that kept me from deciding just to go home, was my brother. As I was heading there I went into a trance of how it would be once me and my brother lived together. But I snapped out of it realizing I had made it to the job.

Once I was there I parked my bike on the side of the building chaining it up. I walked my way back to the front going to the door where there was no line, since that door was for employees only. I saw Hiro as soon as I made it in the building. "Thank goodness you're here!…I thought you'd change your mind and never come back." Hiro said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, walking me towards the hall where his office was located. " I know it was said that you'd be in the beginners hall for a week or so, but Im going to need you to compromise that for me just this once." Hiro said looking down at me, his height was quiet intimidating as he stood above me with a smile that was meant to be reassuring but turned out to be seductive, slightly evil. I stopped in my place. " What do you mean compromise?" I said glaring at Hiro, no longer being intimidated by his height.

Hiro removed his arm from around me only to hold me in front of him, as if he were going to shake me. "Well I have a special customer today , who is bored with the others and he wants the newest person I have." Hiro said looking at me with a serious expression stating he meant what he said. I looked down toward the ground. Hiro titled my head back up by my chin. "He pays a lot of money, and he said this time he'd pay extra if he had someone new." I really wasn't ready to go to the other hall or meet this guy, since I hear the heftier, no love life, desperate, people come here. I nodded my head agreeing the mans offer. "Great!" Hiro said smiling again but not a strong as before, signifying he really doesn't smile too much. Hiro opened the door revealing the back of a man's head who was sitting in one of the chairs facing Hiro's desk. "He finally made it here." Hiro said as he walked in after me speaking to the other man.

The man had slowly rose for the chair walking toward Hiro and I. "Im glad he came… I was beginning to become impatient." The man stood directly above me, as he stared at me with his dark green eyes that had a hint of golden brown. "He's nice…" The man said as he ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. I looked over at Hiro who seemed to enjoy the others response. "Glad you think so…Well Jonah this is Yoichi… Yoichi this is Jonah." Hiro said introducing us to eachother as if I really were to get to know him better. I turned my attention back to Jonah as I bowed to him, seeing that Hiro said first impressions are everything when I first came here last night. "Nice to meet you Jonah." I had said trying to put it in the nicest tone as possible. At this point I was really pissed at Hiro for forcing me to be with this guy. Jonah had given off an aura that made me feel as if he hated everything and everyone.

Jonah held my chin slowly lifting my face. "No need for that." Jonah said almost in a low whisper. He then looked toward Hiro. "We'll be going now." Jonah said as he took my hand leading me out the door. I was shocked by the gesture not knowing Jonah well enough. He had walked me pass the halls. I was uneasy with the fact that we didn't enter one of the halls. "…where are we going?" I hesitated to asking, since Jonah still gave off the uneasy aura from before. Jonah had started to open the door as he slowly turned his head of messy chin length hair. "To my place…" Jonah stated as he continued to walk through the door heading to a limousine he opened the door for me as he looked directly in my eyes, I stood there feeling as if his eyes pierced right through me to my heart. "…well get in." Jonah said with a confused expression on his face as of why I hesitated to get in, acting as if I get into strangers cars on the daily basis.

I slowed stepped into the car as the door slammed behind me. Jonah had gotten on the other side. When Hiro said id have to compromise being in the beginners room I didn't know he meant leaving the premises with some stranger. This detail, I knew Hiro left out purposely. I cringed my nose at the thought. As I began to feel Jonah's eyes staring at me. I slowly looked over the where he was, only to realize how close he was to me, even though there was plenty of room in the back seat, it was sort of irritating to have some be so close to you with plenty of space for them not to be. "…Do you mind?" I said in an aggravated tone. Jonah just smirked maliciously, as he moved a strand of hair from in front of my face. My heart began to race faster, I don't know whether it was from fear or the fact that someone who looked as great as Jonah had actually touched me. " Do I mind what?… I paid for you after all." Jonah had said in an cool and collected tone. I sighed as I sat back, realizing what Jonah said was true, he paid to be with me. I never thought I'd actually be saying that.

Jonah had stopped fidgeting with my hair but continued to look at me, I glanced from the corner of my eyes, now getting annoyed that he constantly stared at me, as if sitting this close to me wasn't enough. "Why are you constantly staring at me?" I said squinting my eyes in question. Jonah just smirked. "It's not a crime to just like the way someone looks." Jonah said with a slight scoff. I just simply folded my arms as I was ready to get out of this car and away from him, in my opinion he was getting pretty creepy. "Are we almost at your house?" I asked not expecting it to be too luxurious, judging by Jonah's clothing since he wore dark blue jeans and a green t-shirt and a plain gray jacket with some rugged converses . Jonah leaned his head toward my side looking out the window. "Now that you mention it… we're here." I looked in the direction Jonah looked seeing a large home that was gated in the yard seemed as if it were professionally done each week. I had slightly gasped in amazement, as this was the first time I'd actually even been this close to a place this huge.

We had drove in the entrance after the gates were opened entering the driveway. Jonah had signaled for me to open my side of the door so we'd both get out that way. I got out first and Jonah behind me as I gazed up at the building. Jonah put his hand on my shoulder. "You know, I never bring anyone from Datsuijou back home…but when Hiro described you to me over the phone I thought I'd try it just this once." Jonah said looking down at me with a grin on his face.

Jonah started walking towards his house I followed behind him as we made our way into his house. I looked around seeing the expense looking light fixtures. Jonah had sat his jacket on a coat rack. "Make yourself at home." Jonah stated as he started walking up the stairs. I nodded my head but I was also confused that Jonah hadn't even tried to do anything that was related to my job. But I just forgot about it all and took off my jacket and put it on the coat rack. As I headed to what I believed was a living room but wasn't so sure since I've never seen a living room this big. I went and sat on the nearest couch. Once I was there Id decided to make myself comfortable like Jonah stated before.

I Leaned forward to grab and apple sitting on the coffee table before me as I leaned back with my feet upon the table. "This is great." I mumbled to myself as I was getting ready to bite into the apple. "Yoichi!…could you come up here?" I had heard Jonah call for me. "Ugh..what does he want?" I had asked myself in a low aggravated tone. As I walked up the long twisted stairway that had been made of marble. There were many doors but I had walked towards the one that was cracked open, I went up to it and slowly opened the door. "Um…Jonah?…are you in here?" as I continued to walk into the room. I was suddenly shocked as the door slammed behind me. I quickly turned only to see Jonah there with a smile that Hiro would do, seductively evil. "What are you doing I asked backing up towards the bed as the back of my legs lightly touched the edge of it. "I think we've wasted enough time." Jonah said in a nonchalant tone. Jonah came up to me pinning me to the bed as he tightly held my wrist.

Jonah then quickly kissed me before I could even respond to being pinned down to his bed. I wasn't expecting this to happen. I started to squirm not wanting to be moving this fast with Jonah. "Whoa, Jonah…don't you think were moving a little to fast?" I said with a frantic voice. Jonah was sitting on top of me, as he let my hands go. I then lifted up onto my elbows. Jonah titled his head to the side. "Hm…let me think… no! I don't think so." Jonah said as he started to lift my shirt.

He threw it off to the side. I had no choice but to let Jonah continue since he was he best paying customer, and there was no telling what Hiro would do to me if I left, he'd probably fire me and I desperately need the money. Jonah then slowly licked my nipple in a circular motion I winced closing my eyes not wanting to watch the other caress me. But then he stopped. "Don't close your eyes." He said in as his warm breath ran across my chest. I had slowly opened my eyes only to see Jonah repeating the action. After awhile he removed his shirt, the room felt as if it was the coldest in the house. Jonah looked me directly in the eyes. "Turn over." He said in an almost whisper. I hesitated to turn around, but I did as the weight of my body was now on my hands and knees. I grew cold all over from fear im pretty sure Jonah had felt the goose bumps that had begun spread all over.

I started trembling once I felt Jonah tug at the waist of my pants.


End file.
